


ACEO Art trading cards Glee

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Drawings, Illustration, Portraits, aceo, art trading cards, miniature art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are art trading cards, miniature works of art hand drawn on baseball card sized cards (2.5x3.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACEO Art trading cards Glee




End file.
